<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The first time we saw each other by Esteicy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908170">The first time we saw each other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy'>Esteicy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quicksilver Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crush at First Sight, M/M, Namor is not indifferent, Pietro has a crush on Namor, Retelling of X-men #6 but now gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto has been trying to get Namor into his Brotherhood of evil mutants, finally he gets him to come, Pietro is just tired of hearing about this fish man...but maybe this will be an interesting day for everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pietro Maximoff/Namor the Sub-Mariner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quicksilver Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The first time we saw each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Am I the only one that think Magneto should have used Pietro to seduce Namor into joining him? I don't think I am.</p><p>This is basically the same issue where Namor and Pietro met but now is gay, that's everything you need to know. Also my headcanon is that Pietro and Wanda were 19 when joining Magneto, so they are young but not kids.</p><p>Oh and I'm writing this for the Quicksilver week in Tumblt btw.</p><p>Now please read and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pietro was sure that if he had to hear Magneto talking about Namor one more time he would lose his mind, it was so annoying to listen to him bragging about how amazing this man was! How powerful he was! How the X-men wouldn’t stand a chance once he joined them!</p><p>Whoever was that man Pietro couldn’t believe he would be so impressive, and even if he was no person that could be so stupid to willingly join Magneto would be worth of his respect or admiration, he only accepted to work for this madman because his sister insisted, after all he saved their lives….but he was a cruel man, one that wouldn’t think twice before hurting innocents and that’s something he couldn’t accept, if that prince Namor could then he was just as bad as Magneto.</p><p>“He has finally arrived! My plan has been successful” the voice of their boss got him out of his thoughts, looking at him while he left the base to go and greet him.</p><p>“Let’s go Pietro, I want to see him!” Wanda said smiling and taking his hand, nothing interesting happened around there when they weren’t confronting the X-men so this was exciting.</p><p>“I don’t but whatever” he rolled his eyes and followed her.</p><p>“Oh don’t be like that! Maybe he will be friendly, it would be nice to have someone here who wasn’t awful” she sighed.</p><p>“My dear sister...if Magneto and our other teammates are any reference I wouldn’t keep my hopes up” he said shrugging.</p><p>They got to the beach, the water calm around the little island Magneto had claimed for himself and his followers. He was already talking with the man when they got closer but apparently their guest wasn’t paying him too much attention.</p><p>Pietro didn’t get to see him pretty well before the prince started walking around the island but he could tell he wasn’t exactly what he was expecting, not that he had a good idea of what he was expecting…maybe longer hair.</p><p>“He doesn’t look like he respects your authority so much, Magneto” Pietro commented amused.</p><p>“Silence you insolent!” he exclaimed clearly irritated “Perhaps if someone could try a…friendlier approach” his eyes placed on Wanda but the speedster gave him no time to work on that idea.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll do it” he said quickly, going where he was while ignoring the order of going back.</p><p>He wanted to use his sister as a bait to catch this fish prince?! No way, he wanted a <em>friendlier approach</em>? He would give him one!</p><p>“Hey you!” Pietro was more than ready to ruin this whole thing for that magnetic asshole only out of spite but in the second Namor turned to look at him all the things he had planned to say just evaporated in his mind, he opened his eyes surprised because he was…wow, he never had seen a man so attractive before “Ah…”</p><p>“That’s no way to talk to the crown prince of Atlantis, show some respect” Namor alleged unamused for this disrespect but then took a better look of the boy in front of him, especially his lovely white hair that gave a beautiful contrast with his brown skin, and those big blue eyes that looked at him with way too much attention…cute…too cute for a male, interesting.</p><p>“Oh!” he frowned and crossed his arms “Well I don’t know how things are under the sea, prince Namor! But over here respect is something that must be earned, and right now everything you’ve done has been walking in here like if you owned the place!”</p><p>Namor didn’t have clear expectations for what or who he would find here when he accepted the idea of visiting that so called Magneto, but this certainly wasn’t among his options…was it infuriating? Yes but also it only made his interest for this boy increase, he could respect some courage.</p><p>“Maybe…I have been unnecessarily rude” his words were a surprise for everyone, especially Magneto that was ready to throw the boy into the sea.</p><p>“Really?” Pietro blinked.</p><p>“Yes…and since you already know my name” he took his hand and gently placed a kiss on it “May I learn yours?”</p><p>Pietro’s cheeks got an adorable blush that made Namor smile amused, this certainly was a better alternative to getting mad.</p><p>“Ah…give me that!” he took his hand back while stepping back “I’m…Pietro…I mean, Quicksilver!” he corrected himself immediately, he couldn’t be so casual.</p><p>“Since we can finally talk in a civilized manner” Magneto interrupted them, which Pietro really appreciated but Namor not so much “Why don’t we continue this conversation inside? I’m sure you will find joining me in your crusade against human race will be beneficial.”</p><p>“Very well Magneto, I…”</p><p>But in that moment they were suddenly interrupted by the X-man known as Angel, in a quick move Namor placed Pietro behind him away from the attack.</p><p>“What is he doing here? How did they find us?” Wanda asked taking her brother’s arm.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter, we will teach them to not mess with us like that” he was willing to act but Magneto stopped him.</p><p>“No, let Namor take care of this, he will show us what he can do” he said while the prince impulse himself, flying to the winged mutant.</p><p>Pietro admired the way he moved, he was fast and so elegant yet strong enough to throw the young man away like if he was nothing, he had to admit it was impressive.</p><p>“He didn’t come alone, we must prepare for the arrival of Charles and his brats” the master of magnetism was clearly upset with this.</p><p>Pietro stood near the door while he watched Magneto taking down the X-men’s ship, and hid his relief when they came out alive of the attack, he disliked those annoying teens and their professor with every inch of his body but he didn't want a mortal end for them, much less caused by that madman. He took a moment to look at Namor, the prince was also staring at Magneto’s actions like if he was studying him, maybe analyzing what kind of man he was considering to work with? A part of him wanted to tell him the truth and help him to save time.</p><p>“They are here master” the voice of Toad brought his concentration back to what was going on now, the screens showed the team getting to the island.</p><p>After they passed through Mastermind’s illusion it was his turn to act, Cyclops was going to destroy the old man’s big weapon and that would really upset him so he had to do something.</p><p>“Quicksilver go!” he yelled.</p><p>“On it” he said, in the moment the door was open he ran to the hero and threw him to the ground like if he was a ridiculous infant, his blasts of energy not even coming closer to touch him.</p><p>It was almost funny, like a game, fighting and showing the superiority of his power while the leader of the other side complained about it. Of course it stopped being funny when Marvel Girl got into the picture, using her telekinesis to lift him from the floor and spinning him like if he was a mere toy until his had was too dizzy to concentrate in anything at all. After that everything went black.</p><p>When he recovered consciousness he found himself inside again, his sister Wanda holding him clearly worried and the X-men around them, his head felt weird like if he had slept for many hours. He looked around, the rest of the Brotherhood wasn’t anywhere to be seen…did they leave? Oh a part of him would have loved that but he wasn’t so lucky.</p><p>His attention then went to a clearly mad Namor that was making his way out of there, saying something about being a fool for coming and that all the surface was his enemy…he really was a drama queen but a part of Pietro was glad for him, he was taking the best decision staying away from this whole mess, he was jealous even that he could chose to walk away.</p><p>They got a little closer to the destroyed wall just in time to witness how the enormous magnet was used against Namor, pushing him into the ground with such power that it was impressive he could resist it.</p><p>Magneto seriously was crazy, he just couldn’t accept to not win in this? He really had to attempt against the very man he had tried to recruit?</p><p>“What the hell?!” but before anyone could even try to help the prince he hit the ground using both of his fists, incredibly it caused the whole island to shake like if a natural disaster was happening, destroying the weapon once and for all.</p><p>Pietro was amazed that a single person could be capable of such a feat, he certainly was something else. He looked at the Atlantean while he stood like if nothing had happened, going back into the sea dignified like the royal he was…Pietro was speechless.</p><p>“<em>Quicksilver! Scarlet Witch! Come here now, we must escape and you better be coming</em>” the voice of Magneto spoke in their minds and he sighed.</p><p>Both twins looked at each other resigned and nodded, even if none of them enjoyed to work for that man they couldn’t just leave…for now at least, they couldn’t just leave. While the heroes were distracted he took his sisters into his arms and ran to the ship that was already in the air.</p><p>He sit with Wanda as away from the rest as possible, their boss was yelling in blind rage for yet another failed plan and after hearing him having his rage attacks one hundred times it became boring and repetitive.</p><p>“So what happened while I was unconscious?” he asked to Wanda, trying to ignore him more.</p><p>“Magneto was going to attack them even if you were in the middle” she said looking away making a face, for some reason learning that the old man didn’t care about his life wasn’t shocking at all “I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen…until Namor stepped in and destroyed the controls.”</p><p>“He what?” he looked at her a little surprised.</p><p>“He wasn’t glad with the way Magneto was talking to me, he was really a gentleman…he then stood for me in front of the X-men, I told you he could be good!” she leaned against him relaxing.</p><p>“Well…if he really defended you that was noble of him” he looked down thinking about that strange man, so strong, good heart and…such an attractive face.</p><p>“Maybe I’m just imagining things…but I think he liked you and that you liked him back, dear brother” she whispered smirking at him, causing the face of her twin to turn completely red.</p><p>“Oh shut up! You totally were imagining things, that’s nonsense!” he exclaimed insulted for only the idea that he could have liked that total jerk fish man, absurd!</p><p>“What happen with you two?!” Magneto yelled at them.</p><p>“Nothing!” he answered and placed a hand on Wanda’s mouth “Now not a single word about that again or I’ll stab my ears.”</p><p>She laughed shaking her head and made a gesture to make clear she would stay quiet, even if no one would make her change her mind, between her brother and the prince there was some really nice and really evident chemistry.</p><p>It was a pity they had to separate their ways so soon, but who knows? Maybe in the future something could happen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's criminal how little fics this great ship has, c'mon people! Mim can't do all the job.</p><p>They aren't always easy to write but I always have fun doing it, I'm glad I could make this little thing, even if nothing get to happen between them I like these concepts where they first met, had a crush and then get to do something about it years later.</p><p>Also drinking game, take a shot for every time Pietro was basically calling Magneto a bitch(?). </p><p>If you liked it a kudo or a comment can let me know.</p><p>Thanks for reading, kisses!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>